


Teacher's Pet

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: “I was relieved after Beckham left Old Trafford.”02-03赛季，贝加真情侣设定，有对爵爷和大内之间不太健康的ds（划掉）师生关系的探讨（。【不如说主要就是不健康关系的探讨】【又名内维尔被搞（？？【是个半成品，好久之前写的，后来因为各种原因没写完，但还是想发，估计不会填（理直气壮
Relationships: Alex Ferguson & Gary Neville, David Beckham/Gary Neville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Teacher's Pet

弗格森看到他在空无一人的训练场上跑步，于是拉开窗子叫他进来。第一声他没有听见，第二声也没有，直到第三声，苏格兰人扯着嗓子大喊出他的全名，那名黑发的男人才猛地刹住脚步，转过头来，往窗口的方向凝望了一眼，然后便低下头，小跑着朝着办公楼的方向而来了。

“教练。”

他推开门走进来了，面色严肃而沉着，刘海湿漉漉的，身体因为刚才的剧烈运动正不断起伏着。他的呼吸凶猛而粗粝，好像是从一个被冷风刮破了的肺里吐出来似的。弗格森站在自己的办公桌后方，倚在他刚打开的那扇窗旁边。看到内维尔进来了，他摘下了眼镜，小心地放到办公桌上的眼镜盒里。随后他指了指在办公桌对面的那把椅子，示意他坐下。

内维尔肉眼可见地犹豫了——与其说是犹豫，不如说是在那一瞬间，他已经在脑中想好了自己将要面临的事情的各种可能。弗格森甚至能看到那些细小和复杂的念头在他的脑海中不停地冒出来，吵闹而繁多。他在思考如何应对，如何防御，如何处理。随后他的身体移动了，走到那张桌子对面，完成了指令。

他坐在那儿，低着头，双手放在球衣短裤上。他的喘息已不像之前那样剧烈，而是平静了很多。弗格森轻声叹了口气，走到桌前，拉开其中一个抽屉，然后问道：“茶？”

内维尔抬头望了他一眼，随后颔首：“谢谢。”

于是弗格森开始烧起热水，两人就这么沉默着对坐了一分钟左右。直到弗格森将泡着约克郡热茶的马克杯递到内维尔面前后，他才开口问了第一个问题：“你为什么留下来跑步？”

内维尔嘴张开了，手里捧着茶杯，目光望向他的教练，眼神中透出一丝难以描述的神色。像是在抗拒又像是在求助。这是一个明知故问的问题，但弗格森要听到他亲口回答。

“为什么，Gary？”苏格兰人又问了一遍，他知道自己天生的威严并不是与球员们谈心交流时的帮手，但这么多年以来，他已经学会利用自己的这种特质。他的口吻中命令与关心兼备，惩戒与保护同行，能吓得心怀鬼胎的人浑身发抖，也能让处于崩溃边缘的人双膝发软。二十几岁的曼彻斯特人正在肉眼可见地动摇——他并不是在反抗，有意地隐藏秘密。而他的动摇，更不是因为怯懦教练的责罚，弗格森清楚得很。相反，他不愿意将内心告知他的教练的真正原因，是出于人类最柔软的脆弱，和为他人着想的美德。

也正因如此，他才需要内维尔自己承认。

如果他帮助他，主动把对方的意图说出来，而免去他自己向自己坦诚的那一道关，这个过程就变得没有意义了。正如同自我坦白会让罪人或懦夫痛苦不堪，深陷自我凌迟的深渊一般，他现在让内维尔做的，是正视自己的脆弱，并且光明正大地向人求助。这对于内维尔来说，同样是一种令他自己感到宛如脱去衣服，赤身裸体一样的羞耻和痛苦，可又十分必然。否则，他无法确保自己看到了爱徒胸腔里最柔软的那部分，并且可以上手拨弄。

“Gary，告诉我。”

他将边界又往前推了一步，此时的内维尔已经在悬崖的边缘了。在这一句里他加重了命令和责备的口气，同时又带着比之前更强烈的情感，加上屋内暖气所带来的热量，应该已经足够能把人压得天旋地转了。内维尔的眼神比之前还要慌乱，他的手捧着杯子，却已经没了力气。于是忽然深吸了几口气，将杯子重新放回桌上，双手捏成拳头放在膝上，用力地捏着手心——

“不，教练。”他说道，“我——我不能告诉您为什么。”

他的眼神又一次回归坚定了，弗格森看着他这副样子，忽然在心里笑了出来。

加里一直是那个加里，那个勇敢，直接，充满一往无前的气势的曼彻斯特男孩。虽说人过了二十五岁，再被叫“孩子”已经有些不恰当了，可在弗格森看来，他们仍然与孩子没有区别。他太欣赏加里这份敢于直面回绝的果敢了，此时如果是那个年纪更小一些的内维尔，怕是已经慌乱到想要从房间里逃跑了——不，那孩子没有他哥哥那么多心思，自己若是问的话，或许从一开始就会全盘托出的。

“是什么我不应该知道的事吗？”弗格森朝后倚去，接着忍不住摇了摇头，“Gaz，你明明可以说谎的——”

“那是因为您早就知道了，不是吗？”对方的情绪忽然激动起来，在那之前他一直精心掩护的哭腔瞬间爆发，在最后的一声吸气中变得溃不成军。他立刻收紧了神色，奋力地平静自己，想要装作之前什么都没发生，但却无法挽回胸中已经狂泻而出的情感，弗格森知道自己推得太过了。于是他低下头，面无表情，仿佛也没有任何心理波动地那般摇了摇头。过了几秒种后，他重新抬起头来看向内维尔，直直地望着他的双眼，其中的神情却是今天最温和的。

“如果你不想说的话，不必强迫自己。好了，你回去吧。”他顿了顿，又说道，“我很高兴你今天留下来加练，Gary。虽然你一直都是个努力的孩子，但这件事正是贵在坚持。”

内维尔一言不发地快速起了身，推好椅子，转身朝着办公室门走去。开门的一瞬间，他才想起来自己忘了什么。

于是他转过身来，侧着身子面对弗格森，沙哑的嗓音完美地掩藏了任何可能的颤抖：“谢谢您，教练。”

随后关上了办公室的门。

“Becks？”

“嗯？”

趴在枕头上专心致志地盯着电视的金发男人应了一声，与此同时，他身边的棕发男子正躺在被子里，裸露的肩膀和手臂从被褥底下露出来。他笑着望着自己的青梅竹马，手指在对方金色的长发中穿梭，温暖的日光灯从天花板的一圈处照射过来，让他手指尖中的发丝在柔和的灯光下也有了令人迷眩的光圈。内维尔摆弄着手里男人的长发，轻声说道：“你头发要是能稍微短一点就好了。”

“你喜欢我之前那个短发的造型？”贝克汉姆轻笑了一声，知道对方说的并不是他之前的那个寸头发型，却故意这么问他。果然，内维尔抬起手：“不用那么短。”将一绺金色的头发别到男人的耳后，“这么短就行了。

“到耳朵？”

“嗯。”内维尔在困意间眯着眼睛笑着道，“到那儿就好。”

“既然如此，我会跟公司说的。”

他是在打趣，内维尔也笑了，除了他的胸口突然泛起一阵沉意。就像是有人往平静的湖水中扔了一块巨石一般，但他把这归咎于自己的身体需要睡眠。因此他缩回了被子里，跟身边的男人低声说道：“我要睡了，Becks。”

贝克汉姆拿起手边的遥控器，将电视的声音调到最小，随后又抬手关掉了房间里最后的灯光。在仅有电视蓝光闪烁的黑暗之中，内维尔闭上眼睛，听见一声“晚安”从头顶传来，他伸出手去想拉住他的手，却在找到之前就睡着了。

吉格斯往往是弗格森想在球场上找个人戏弄一番时的首选。他双手背着缓步沿着训练场的边线散步，转眼又看见吉格斯脚下踩着球，背对着他手舞足蹈地说着什么。看到这一幕的弗格森在原地站住，双腿岔开，手背在身后凝视着威尔士人毫不自知的背影。直到巴特因为实在憋不住而大笑出声，斯科尔斯也把脚下的球砰地踢到他眼前之后才反应过来。吉格斯转过身来，只见红脸的苏格兰人双手已经环抱在胸前，一言不发却足够吓人地看着他，他才往下又拉了拉自己的针织帽，低着头去练带球了。

这正是捉弄吉格斯最有意思的地方，威尔士人天生过于自得的性格让他一旦被人抓住把柄便会变得格外不自在，没有人不想看游刃有余的黑发巫师吃瘪。其次是巴特，小疯子一旦被管教就只会捏着鼻子撇嘴。加里内维尔不是个戏弄的好对象，因为他太认真了。如果他感觉得到自己只是在吓唬他，便会置之不理；而如果他明白自己是真的对他有意见，他会先全盘接下指责和训诫，但总要找个机会和自己面对面地说理，把吃的亏都讨回来。尽管随着时间的推移，他们已经不再像小时候那样听话乖巧，而是像所有长大的孩子一样开始学会顶嘴和自卫，可本质依然没有变过。

随后弗格森的目光缓缓地落到了刚才还在笑吉格斯的伦敦人身上。

他的金发被风吹起来，露出了耳朵上的耳钉。弗格森盯着他，神色已经有所不同，贝克汉姆也注意到了他的目光，忽然收起了笑容，抿着嘴低头将球出到内维尔脚边。加里抬起头，望向贝克汉姆，然后几乎是下意识般地望向场边弗格森的方向，然而教练此时已经挪开了目光，背着手向前走去了。

他想说点什么，望向贝克汉姆的方向，然而对方只是摇了摇头。内维尔的眼神忽地又变得难以描述起来，前些天在弗格森办公室里能看到的那副模样再一次浮上水面——尽管只有一瞬间。

内维尔又在对着球员大喊大叫了，弗格森靠着办公室的窗子，看着内维尔双手举在胸前，严肃地来回比划，不用看他脸上的神色，光是看看他周围人那副受不了的样子，都知道他一定又在和人吵嘴了。

弗格森非常清楚这孩子的性格。加里内维尔的天性即是与人争执，他执着于指出每个人的错误，然后对此大加指正和批评，这样的性格让他几乎每天都要和人吵上一架，甚至包括弗格森本人。不过弗格森倒也不介意和这位自己从13岁就看着长大的曼彻斯特男孩斗嘴，只是他会清楚地让内维尔知道自己的底线和耐心，而在那条线之后的东西，没有可争论的余地。有几次，内维尔明明还有无数话要用来说理和争辩，弗格森却强硬地制止了他。他只是给他一个眼神，内维尔便知道自己已经离不该触碰的边缘很近了——那时候，不管内维尔再怎么觉得自己有理，再怎么正确，也会乖乖闭上嘴，转过身，一言不发地离开。

但就是这样的内维尔，却从没和贝克汉姆吵过一场架。不管是在他人面前，还是只有他们彼此的二人的私下。哪怕是在需要争论，二人意见存在分歧的场合，内维尔也会放轻声音，放缓语气，尽可能地将愤怒的因子从二人的对话中摘除，那样的内维尔吉格斯看了怕是要鬼叫。弗格森看得出来，他太喜欢那孩子了，以至于当他在跟英格兰的万人迷先生说话时，眼神里都会散发出试探却又喜悦的光辉。总是不饶人的内维尔忽地消失了，取而代之的是一个语气里充满了理智，安抚，依赖和保护的兄长。

而贝克汉姆，从性格上来讲，则完全相反。他阳光而又欢快，会让人想起温和的家犬，性格也不尖利，但弗格森从他在曼联训练室的死亡跑步机上坚持到最后一刻才挣扎着倒下时，就看得出来这个孩子的内里远比他的外在要坚硬得多。内维尔的外壳坚硬，一旦打碎了便会变成温和的水，躺在人的手里变成涓涓细流。贝克汉姆表面虽是个比他柔软得多的孩子，可要是有人试图扒掉他的外壳，里面比石头还坚硬的芯反而会让剥壳的人伤到手指。

弗格森安静地看着训练场上发生的一切，目光在金发的男人身上停留了许久，然后从心底发出一句叹息。

贝克汉姆迟到了。

十五分钟。

不是训练，而是正式比赛。

弗格森并没有将他排进首发，可依然在事后痛骂了英格兰的队长，喊着我可不管你是要和女王吃早餐，还是和王子吃晚餐，没有人能缺席曼联的比赛。贝克汉姆就站在那儿听他劈头盖脸地骂，既不回嘴，也不争辩，却让更衣室里的每个人心都悬到了嗓子眼。

这不是弗格森第一次训诫球员，也不是他第一次这样难听地破口大骂。只是众人都清楚，究根结底，弗格森所恼火的，并非是表面上他正在批评的这件事本身。

在更衣室里待久了的人都能嗅到一点规律：如果哪天教练在更衣室里抓住一个球员痛骂，那问题多半不出在这个球员的身上。许多新人会被这排山倒海的怒火吓得既困惑又不解，只有老队员们知道教练不过是在指桑骂槐。至于弗格森真正想抓出来骂一通的那个人，正在角落里一边低头看鞋带一边听着教练的含沙射影。

但贝克汉姆就像这么多年在卡灵顿都白待一样：他的神色仿佛说着他全然不懂这背后的含义——但更可能的事实是，他其实明白。只是他所惹火弗格森的，正是他心中和教练一样，同样不容许任何退让的那条线。

弗格森用一声摔门的响声结束了这场漫长的训话。内维尔听得脑子都痛了，整个人浑身发软，头朝着身后的墙上软软地一靠，就像是在岸上被暴晒的鱼儿终于给扔回水中一般。他大喘着气，仿佛能听见神经在自己的身体里颤动，好像刚才的教练那些严厉的字句都是在骂他一样。这时贝克汉姆抿着嘴转过身来，走向他。他伸出手去想要搭上对方的胳膊，却只抓住了一片衣角。

“我跟他说过了。”贝克汉姆在内维尔亲吻他的间隙执着地说道，“我一知道这件事后就跟他说了，上星期还特意又跟他说了一遍，我得代表国家队去和女王用餐，必须在比赛前迟到一会儿。这是很光荣的义务，我不可能拒绝——”

内维尔只是飞快地落下一个吻封住了他的嘴唇，他的手捧着他的脸，随后不断地下滑，坐在贝克汉姆的腿上喘息着扭动着身子，胡乱叫着他的名字，就好像喝醉了一样——但贝克汉姆本人却比这辈子一滴酒都没喝过的人还要清醒：

“更何况他也没有把我放进首发名单，Gaz——”

内维尔又一次亲住了他。这次他把这个吻放慢了许多，慢到可以感觉到空气中气流的浮动。贝克汉姆轻轻地推开他，双手放在他的腰侧，一直望着他，直到对方不情愿地红着脸睁开眼睛，用疲乏的目光看着他，随后懊丧地揉了一把头发，他的衬衫已经扯到了胸口，看起来比任何时候都要狼狈，他望了一会儿贝克汉姆，就把目光移开了。

“……对不起，Gaz。”贝克汉姆忽然开始道歉，“我只是……”

“没事的。”内维尔听罢又重新爬回他的怀里，侧着脸埋进他的颈窝中，“这不要紧……”

“我只是不明白。”听到这话的瞬间，内维尔的心又往下坠了一下，他想求贝克汉姆别说了，他甚至想大喊，你其实明白的，所有人都明白的，他明白，你也明白。直到那件我们都知道一定会发生的事情真的发生为止，这件事不会有结束的。Becks，别说了……不要再说了。

“我们能不能不要再说这件事了？”内维尔的呼吸喷洒在他的颈侧，双手缓缓地落到他的衬衫内侧，他的语气与其说是在烦躁地命令，不如说是痛苦地请求。

于是贝克汉姆不再讨论今天的风波了，他抬手搂住了男友的腰背，一把将他翻身按到了床上。内维尔满足地发出一声喘息，双手伸进贝克汉姆的金色长发间，闭着眼睛开始喊他的名字。

弗格森叫他过去，内维尔把球踢给身边的队友，便从抢圈的中心跑出去了。他在弗格森的身边站定，等待着教练向他下达一些指令或者命令，然而弗格森却只是告诉他，让他训练结束后去一趟他的办公室。内维尔没有隐藏自己的疑惑，想着这种事训练结束后说不就好，为什么要特意在中途把自己叫过去，随后他就看见了正在朝这边看的贝克汉姆。

像上次一样，弗格森给他泡了茶。内维尔谢过主教练，手捧着即使是隔着一层厚瓷也滚烫无比的茶水，表情沉寂而冷漠地坐在办公桌对面，一言不发。弗格森也没有急于逼迫他说话的意思，只是坐在他对面打起了电话。整个过程中，弗格森几乎只说了“不行”和“可以”，以及其他类似意思的词句。语气同样让人难以判断他到底是在电话上讲什么，从俱乐部的人事变动到家里今日的晚餐内容——皆有可能。

内维尔只是坐在他的座位上，低下头，看着茶包像死鱼一样漂浮在深色的茶水上。终于，随着咔哒一声，弗格森挂掉了电话。内维尔像是被从梦中叫醒一般抬起头，望着面前戴着眼镜，神色严肃的主教练。苏格兰人稍许沉吟了一小会，便直截了当地开口道：

“你是觉得难受吗，Gary？”

内维尔皱起眉，好像听不懂他的教练在询问什么一般。

“没有。”他回答道，随后又补上了一句，“是我最近的表现出什么问题了吗？”

弗格森叹着气摇了摇头。身子朝着座椅后面躺去，摘下了眼镜，拿起一旁的眼镜布抬手擦拭着：“那其他人呢？”他抬起目光来问道：“其他人有什么想法？”

哦。内维尔心想，随后仿佛认命一般深吸了一口气，平静地答道：“我想您又在明知故问了，教练。”

弗格森放下眼镜，将它放进盒子里，转而直视着内维尔的眼睛。没有了两片镜片的阻碍，对方的目光突然变得更加强烈而不可直视起来。但内维尔仍旧抬着目光，无声地与对方对峙着。像是个晚上出去偷玩，到家时已经一身泥水，还被父亲在客厅里抓个现行的倔强孩子。

“回答我，Gary。你是怎么想的？”

“我看不出来这有什么必要的，教练……”

“这非常必要。”

“您是在让我选边站吗？”内维尔极其困惑地皱起眉，那种爆炸性的攻击本能再次回到了他的身上，浑身像是嘶嘶地冒着火花，“如果是这样的话，那我可觉得——”

“我没有叫你选边站。而且就算真有边给你站的话，你也只能站一边。”弗格森平静地说道，完全没有被内维尔刚才的话刺激到起任何的反应。内维尔却像是被这句话劈了一到，立刻明白过来自己在做什么。他再次被自己的话噎住，为此失神了几秒。在那之后，他才反应过来：

“我刚说了蠢话，对不起。”

“那确实是蠢话。”弗格森肯定了学生的自我认知，转而用更温和的语气说道，“Gary，我希望你明白，我问你这个问题并不是想要为难你，而是希望你可以对我坦诚。”

内维尔的手指忽然抽动了一下，像是身体里某些沉睡的部分突然醒来了一样。

“我早就说过了，在所有的球员里，你们六个是不一样的。我看着你们长大——对于我来说，你们更像是亲人。”他说道，“正因如此，一旦想到失去你们其中任何一个的这种可能性，我就心痛无比。”

就在那一瞬间，内维尔几乎是再也坐不住一般，在座位上极为细微地扭动了一下。他的双手紧紧抓着椅子的边缘，用力到指关节泛白。与此同时，他的脸颊也开始不可抑制地泛红，半开张嘴，像是刚进行完剧烈运动一般喘息着。弗格森不动声色地观察着他的反应，随后继续说道：

“这就像家庭，有一天孩子长大了，他走进来，用一个成年人姿态跟你说‘我要搬走了，我要离开，我想要全新的生活’。接着你就只能看着他们走掉。我们都是人，Gary，我没有办法在情感上不对那些我从小就看着长大的孩子们产生依赖。”

内维尔深吸了一口气，从刚才开始，他的身体就像僵硬住了一般不动了。

“只是这是一个必然要发生，且令我非常痛苦的过程。”

这句话像是一把刀一样砍中了内维尔，使他身体上感受到一阵强烈的疼痛。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，用力之大到几乎要将上面咬出永不消退的印痕来。此时弗格森知道，自己已经把这孩子逼到了极限——老天，他现在可算不上是孩子了，他已经过了二十五岁生日，是个真真正正的男人了。可内维尔身上在他面前所具备的某种品质，让他依旧能不由自主地在心里把他称作“孩子。”

“教练。”在一段漫长的沉默过后，内维尔突然毫无预警地开口道，“我想我明白您的意思……”

“但我觉得你们其中的一些人会一直陪我到最后。”他不等内维尔说完，就继续讲道，“而且，我能感到你一定会在那其中。”

内维尔忽然浑身脱力了，他倒在弗格森办公室的椅子上，双腿发软，头脑发沉。主教练就在对面看着他，目光使他无处遁形。直到过了许久之后，他才挣扎着从那把椅子上站起来，和弗格森道了别，随即离开了他的办公室。再开口时，他的嗓子又一次沙哑了。

TBC.


End file.
